


Tight Knot

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Mai, Vivian. AU. It all felt like an enigma to her. Warning: implied mature situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Knot

"They say that your services come highly recommended," the blonde duelist said.

She was careful to give the impression that she was at ease - her legs crossed, her arms spread wide over the back of the sofa, the works. But there was an edge to her, a suspicion. Wariness.

It was like something coiled and dangerous.

Vivian Wong made note of the fact that she hadn’t taken off her gloves.

Most of her prospective clients are rejected without even an introductory meeting, but she had heard a lot of talk about Mai Valentine. Dark mutterings had been heard from highly-placed individuals and she'd always been curious to see what all the fuss was about.

She was not disappointed. "Of course," she replied.

Mai nodded. "What I'd be wanting..." she began, but Vivian interrupted.

"It's not about what you want," she spoke. "Not at all."

Mai regarded her, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

Vivian stood up, picking up the crop lying on the side table. She moved closer, one slow, deliberate step at a time, the echoing click of her heels on the timber floor punctuating her advancing steps. 

She raises the crop, the leather tip resting under Mai's chin. Gentle, insistent pressure and she obeys, lifting her jaw a little.

Vivian smiled. "It's about what you need."

Mai's gaze was fixed on her own.

"And what do I need?" Her lips were slightly parted, white teeth visible.

"You need…" Vivian responded, "to let go. Don't you, Mai Valentine?"

"Yes." Mai released the word through a hiss, her exhale audible. "That’s what I want."   


End file.
